BitterSweet
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: After meeting one another on the mission in Modeohiem, Zack and Cloud instantly clique with one another. Forming an unbreakable friendship that develops into something more. However not even love can save one from the tragity,and heartache.


**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVII Crisis Core.

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations), Spoilers, there is no "battle scenes" we decided to skip them in order to focus souly on the couple. ANGST and of course some fluff. The different scenes are labeled to keep you guys from getting completely lost. And like I mention earlier, this story doesn't have a happy ending. It also doesn't follow the game completely, there are some scenes in the game not mentioned here

**Pairing**:Zack and Cloud

**Authors:** Me and Dark Nuriko

**_Bitter-sweet _**

**Modeoheim**

Waking up from an unconscious state, Zack stood up and brushed himself off. "Tseng! Guys! Are you alright?" he called Upon seeing the leader of the turks rise to his feet along with the infantrymen, he couldn't help but smile. "have a nice nap?" he teased

Cloud moaned, glad he'd been wearing his helmet, as it had taken the brunt of the impact and struggled to open his eyes.

Zack bent over poking the boy "hey, you okay? do you need a potion? is anything broke?"

Cloud looked through the helmet and found himself staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He swallowed thickly before shaking his head. "Nothings wrong," he replied.

Smiling he extended his hand "Well, come on then...we'll be left behind. the other two already started walking."

Cloud took the hand and got up, dropping the hand after a moment and moving to head off.

Zack blinked "hey!" he followed after the boy walking beside him "you know, you shouldn't be in such a rush..you'll end up face first in the snow..are you like them?" he gestured to tseng and the other grunt walking awkwardly in the white fluff " and unuse to the country?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, I'm used to snow. I grew up in the mountains."

Zack stopped and tipped his head "Really? Where?"

"Nibelheim," Cloud replied, walking along the trail with ease, his movements sure, even though he'd just recently been knocked out.

Zack blinked. "Nibelheim? hmm,...weird name"

"Mm, perhaps, but I love my home town, and its helping me out on this mission today."

"Mine too." Zack agreed. "So...I'm Zack, what's your name?"

Cloud looked back at him a moment, before reaching up and pulling off his helmet, holding out his hand. "Cloud."

Looking at the boy, zack took his hand shaking it, unable to keep from smiling at him.

"pleasure to meet you."

Cloud smiled back. "Same here," he said, shaking his hand in return.

Letting go he stopped waiting for the other to catch up. "So you want to be in SOLDIER? Is that working out well so far?"

Cloud's smile fell. "Not really. I'm not good enough for SOLDIER."

"Well, when you're thinking like that it's no wonder." he patted cloud's back. "believe me, if i can make it..so can you. you just have to do give it your all.. OH..and come up with a spiffy pose..watch." he put both hands on his hips, chest puffed out and head held high. "well, what do you think?"

Cloud snickered, before looking away and trying to wipe the look off his face. "I'll think about it."

Laughing, zack shook his head "what's there to think about?"

"What kind of pose I'd want," Cloud answered, managing to keep a straight face as he said it.

Rubbing his chin Zack raised an eyebrow "hmmm. I'm not sure." his smile reached his eyes. "I don't think you'll need a pose." he winked at him "you can be the exception to the rule."

Cloud blinked, turning to look at him. "I can?"

"Sure, as long as you promise me you won't doubt yourself anymore."

Cloud smiled slowly, nodding. "Yes, I'll stop doubting myself."

"Good."zack chirped happily. "come on, they just passed us." he said going after tseng, easily passing the turk. "I'll lead the way." Tseng sighed "Good then, carry on."

Cloud followed easily, having no trouble passing Tseng and the other man beside him.

Zack looked at the teen, smiling. He reached over and ruffled the boys hair. "We're almost there." he stopped upon seeing the mako excavation site. His smile faltering as he spotted the Genesis copies patrolling the area. 'If..he's here...I wonder if Angeal is here as well?' he thought to himself. Observing the guard patrol pattern carefully.

Cloud watched with him, his eyes gentle as he looked at their set path, his eyes soft. "Looks like one person will be better than all of us," he murmured in a soft tone, mostly to himself.

Zack looked at him. "What do you mean?" he whispered

Cloud flushed, looking over at him. "Oh... just... muttering to myself."

"I gathered that much...but what do you mean by it?"

"Well, there's a set path they walk. One person could sneak in undetected, but if all of us went in, there's a bigger chance we'd set off security."

Tseng walked into their conversation. "Exactly, the only person who could get away with sneaking by them is you zack." he informed the soldier. "infiltrate the facility without getting caught, whatever happens inside is your business, however, make it quick. We'll wait here for you." Zack nodded "watch me, you'll be doing this some.." "Don't show off, zack. this isn't playtime." tseng interrupted Zack rolled his eyes and just shrugged, ruffling the grunts hair before running down to infiltrate the site.  
once zack got inside tseng turned to the other two. "Let's get going. We have to get to modeohiem"

Cloud nodded, watching the SOLDIER for a moment, before turning away and doing as he was ordered, already missing those haunting blue eyes.

Tseng led the two infantrymen into modeoheim. Giving both grunts an opportunity to cease some experiance battling a few monsters. However when they got to the bathhouse and had a run in with angeal, along with hollander. tseng couldn't help but wonder where the other part of the trio was. He had managed to save both grunts from much harm, although, all three were injured.

After awhile, Zack managed to meet up with the three. Startled when he saw cloud sprawled on the floor he ran over to his side, and knealt down. "hey.."he said softly. "this may tingle.." he placed his hands on the boy, casting cure on him. "feel better?"

Cloud groaned, slowly sitting up. "Better..." he murmured.

"What happened to you guys?"

"We were ambushed."

Zack clicked his tongue "Figures." he muttered and stood up. Tseng stirred opening his eyes "Angeal..is waiting for you.." he pointed at the doorway behind him. Nodding zack slowly walked through the doorway, an omnimous feeling overwhelming him.

"Zack!" Cloud called out, watching the other man.

Zack stopped and turned around peeking around the corner at Cloud "Yeah?"

Cloud took a violet colored materia from his pocket and tossed it to him. It held the barrier spell. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. "Take it. It might come in handy."

Catching the materia. Zack smiled "Thanks." he went back to the task at hand. Facing his mentor, was something..he didn't want to do. Yet he had promised Lazard and Sephiroth that he would bring back the two men alive. Genesis...pummeled to his death. Maybe just maybe...he could convince Angeal to ...come back. He sighed as he walked in the room. "Angeal?."

--

Zack sighed when he came out of the room holding the buster sword. He forced a smile to his lips as he went over to cloud, ruffling his hair. he handed back the materia. "It did come in handy, thank you."

Cloud smiled softly, pushing it back to Zack. "No, you keep it."

Keeping it, he looked at Cloud. Not sure he should encourage the boy to join SOLDIER anymore. Everything he knew was crumbling from underneath his feet. He closed his eyes momentarily. Tseng looked at the Soldier, hesitantly. "Let's go. This mission is over. There's a helicopter waiting for us."

Cloud nodded, but he stayed back, looking up at Zack. "What's wrong? You don't seem like you're usual cheerful self," he murmured softly.

Zack forced a smile. "I'll tell you later, when there's no one else around."

Cloud blinked. "I don't think... we'll have a chance like that, will we?"

Zack thought about it. "Well, who do you report to? Perhaps I could strike a deal with them, and say i'm training you."

"Um... Conner," Cloud answered, his voice soft.

Zack rolled his eyes "that guy is a prick."

"Yeah... I know," Cloud muttered.

Zack laughed "Next time he picks on you. I'll give you a piece of information to humilate him. Not only does he still suck his thumb, but he cries home to his mommy an awful lot." he shrugged "he's always failed the test to be a soldier operative also. never even made 3rd class."

"Then.. why is he teaching us SOLDIER hopefuls?"

Zack shrugged "I don't know. Maybe he's just there to teach you the basics, and once you get into SOLDIER. You'll be trained by a 2nd or 1st class." he smiled at him "it's easy. are you good as physical activity?"

"I'm pretty decent," Cloud answered, watching Zack.

"Then why do you think you won't make it? Better yet. Who is your idol? Why do you want to be a SOLDIER?"

"Well... I look up to Sephiroth. He's the main reason I wanted to join. But... now... I'm looking up to you as well."

Zack sweatdropped "Sephiroth is your main reason?" he leaned back sighing. "the company babies his lazy ass." zack whined. "he's shovin' all his missions on me. well, at first. but he was there when i got promoted to first...so he's not all bad. i guess. just...bitchy."

"As I said, he was the first reason I went. He isn't the reason I'm staying."

Zack grinned "Am I the reason you're staying?"

"Yeah... you're... my new hero."

A faint blush crept onto the mans cheeks, as he laughed and rubbed his neck nervously. "ah...um..."

Cloud looked away. "I think Tseng's upset with us... for lagging behind," he murmured, changing the subject, realizing he was making the other man uncomfortable.

Zack nodded. "Probably,." he followed after tseng, seeing the chopper there waiting. he hesitantly got in and seated himself then buckled in. reading the emails he recieved.

Cloud was seated beside Zack. Yet unlike the other man, he didn't have anything to read. So he just sat there, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

Putting his phone away, Zack looked over at him, smiling. "You know, my dream is to be a hero...so when you said that I'm yours, it made me happy. I wasn't expecting to be someone's hero so soon."

"Well... you did save me... more than once."

"I..didn't really save you, Merely healed."

"Honestly, it was a lot more than I would have got around other infintry men."

Zack ruffled clouds hair. "aww come on, show me a smile.. it's not that bad. besides, im sure they would have healed you if i hadn't."

Cloud gave him a small smile. "I see. Well... I guess you're right."

Zack leaned close playfully "may-" the sudden jerk of the helicopter made him fall forward, his lips against clouds, eyes wide, each of his hands shot out grasping ahold of the seat to keep from going further.

Cloud's own eyes went wide, shocked at his actions. When Zack pulled back, he looked away, closing his eyes. Damn it, that had been amazing, but he couldn't admit to that so he merely looked away.

"S..sorry...i just.." he laughed nervously "wasn't expected turbulance when i leaned close..." he looked at cloud.. "uh...cloud? are you okay? i..really am sorry."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? It was just an accident," he replied, even as mentally he was upset that it was only an accident.

"You..kind of looked upset is all." zack murmured softly still facing the boy.

Cloud shook his head. "No I'm fine. Really."

Zack licked his lips "okay." he sat back

Cloud swallowed, staring out the windown again."

zack looked back over at him. "do..you wear..chapstick?" he asked softly

"Yeah."

"Cherry?"

"Yeah... I couldn't find any other kind."

"It tastes good."

"Oh... thanks," he murmured, looking away.

"...your welcome." zack whispered embarassed with the entire situation. he finally looked away from the younger boy. Was it wrong to want to kiss him again? he'd probably be slapped for it. or would he? "Look at me." zack said as he scooted as close as he could get.

Cloud flushed, looking up at him. Grateful for the loud sounds of the helicopter, he whispered so only Zack could hear him. "Not here... please... "

Zack blinked "...I was just trying to see why you're blushing and not looking at me." he moved away.

"I... I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." he said softly

"Of course," Cloud replied, feeling foolish. Of course, he hadn't wanted to do it agian... he was being foolish.

**Back in Midgar**

once the helicopter landed atop of the shinra building, zack sighed, waiting for everyone else to get off and get a good distance ahead before he gently wrapped his fingers around Cloud's thin arm pulling him back to him. "Did you want me to kiss you? Is that why you said 'not here, please' ?"

Cloud flushed, looking away. "Y... Yes... it was stupid... really."

Grabbing ahold of the boys chin, he tilted his head up and back to look at him before leaning down, capturing the lush lips as his own.

Cloud gasped, unable to keep from kissing him in return.

Zack groaned softly, kissing him a few moments longer before pulling away before things tended to get a little heavier. He smiled at him. "You're cute."

Cloud flushed, looking away. "T... Thank you. I think..."

"you're welcome." zack ruffled his hair "Do you still want me to excuse you from conner?" he asked

"I'd like that... if you can manage it."

"Of course I can manage it!" zack chirped "besides I'm the one taking you rookies out for your sortie anyways"

Cloud blinked in surprise, watching the man before him. "You are? Conner said it was some no talent SOLDIER... I guess he was just jealous."

Zack looked at him and shrugged "He's never liked me."

"I wonder if its just jealousy talking?" Cloud murmured, swallowing suddenly as he heard a shout and looked up, his eyes wide, as Conner was red faced and yelling at Cloud to get in line with the rest of the team.

Zack looked at Conner, waving at him "You don't mind if I train him do you? You know... a 1st class soldier like myself does have more influence..I can inspire him to become someone."

Conner's face went redder at that. "Why do you want to train this little shit. He can't even get through basic without fucking up," Conner hissed, causing Cloud to look down at his feet.

"Really? He did excellent on his mission."Zack countered staring down at the man. He waved a hand in conners face "Besides, why wouldn't I want to train him, i'm saving him from the same burden Kunsel and I had to deal with...when it came to you." he paused "oh...i told him that you suck your thumb..when your asleep."

Conner snarled and waved him off. "Fine, take the brat. One less troublesome student the better."

"Pish posh, you're just mad because you're still a lowly captain and never made it in SOLDIER." Zack chirped happily. He looked at cloud "oh come on now, he's nothing but talk."

Cloud moved to follow Zack, even as he looked away, listening to Conner sputter.

Smiling down at the boy, Zack smiled "SO...what would you like to do?" he asked

"Aren't I supposed to work on basics?"

"I'm really not in the mood."Zack shrugged. "besides, we just got back from a mission, We can relax."

Cloud blinked, surprised. "I... I don't know what to do then."

Zack just looked at him "o..kay. Would you like to go into Midgar and grab something to eat? I'll pay."

Cloud looked at him, before nodding. "All right."

"Okay...let's go!" he led the way to the elevator waiting to go down to the entrance of the building. yawning, "i could go for a nap." he murmured softly.

"Then... you should just... get some sleep."

Zack shook his head "Nah, I'm hungry too. besides..didn't you want me to tell you about what has me upset?"

"I do... but I don't want you to do too much and tire yourself out."

Zack smiled "I'll get plenty of rest. Don't worry about me, let's go make you fat."

Cloud laughed softly. "I doubt I'll get fat."

Raising an eyebrow Zack hummed softly. "I bet i could make you fat.'

"Good luck. My mother can't either."

"I can't say it's a bad thing, i'm not fat either. i've never been big. so i understand how it is to have a high motabilism."

"Is that so?" Cloud asked, smiling softly at those words.

Zack nodded "well, look at me..Do i look fat to you?"

Cloud looked at him, looking him over, before flushing and shaking his head. "No."

Stopping the elevator inbetween the 38th and 37th floor, zack smirked "why do you blush around me? am i that attractive to you?"

"That's not it! I was just... thinking of something... I should forget."

"...What were you thinking about?"

"What happened... on the helicopter."

"the kiss?"

"Yeah."

"But, wasn't the one after that better?"

"Y... Yeah."

Zack leaned closer to the blond. "You don't like me?"

"I didn't say that!" Cloud exclaimed, looking up at him, cheeks red.

"Ah! SO you do like me?"

"I... well... that is... I guess... I do..." Cloud whispered.

Zack blinked "oh." he hit the button to start the elevator again. maybe the boy, didn't like him...as much as he had thought..

Cloud was so nervous he didn't know what to say. He was uncomfortable and rather shy... and he didn't know what Zack expected from him.

"Okay so..we'll go to the goblins bar, eat and talk. they have really excellent food there."

Cloud nodded. "Sounds good."

finally getting to the mainfloor, zack stretched when walking off of the elevator. heading to the exit, whistling.

Cloud walked along behind him, smiling softly.

"Is...there any hobbies you enjoy doing?" zack asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"I like reading. And working on my materia."

"What kind of boooks do you read?"

"Fantasy... and some Adventure."

"No porn?" the older teen teased

"No..."

"Well,i guess that's a good thing."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, unfortuantely they're banned from the living quarters, if you had permission to go home you could look through them...but then there's always that chance...mom will want to clean your room..and discover nudie magazines."

Cloud laughed. "I take it you've been caught."

"Yeah, several times. the last time i was in the middle of being promoted to first class, when ma just had to yell that she threw the dirty magazines in the trash." he shrugged and laughed. "i think every guy in there looks at them..well..your an exception." he smiled warmly at the grunt.

"I... have no use for a girlie magazine."

"I never said it was a girli...huh?"

Cloud flushed and looked away. "I just... don't get turned on... looking at naked girls."

Zack shrugged "...I never implied that they were magazines with women in them...now did i?"

Cloud swallowed thickly, flushing brightly. "W... Well no."

laughing softly he ruffled clouds hair, and opened the front door to the bar and walked inside, seating himself at a table.

Cloud walked in, wondering what he'd just walked in on.

--

Zack waved cloud over to the table. The pub wasn't really that busy for the time of day it was. a few small gathers of people were quietly chattering amoungst themselves as they ate their meals.

Cloud walked along with Zack, taking a seat, even as he smiled over at him.

Zack picked up a menu humming lightly. "Hmm. hmm" he tapped his foot. "I know! I think I want...no..nope, nevermind."

Cloud looked over his own menu, glancing at Zack from time to time, amazed he was actually here with him, instead of busting his ass at basic.

Zack raised his gaze, settling it on the small blond. before looking away. Perhaps he was being silly. after all the kiss was innocent, maybe it was just a simple adoration the boy felt towards him. He'd feel silly if that was the case. Here he'd be trying to seduce someone who looked up to him as a 'idolistic figure' something strictly platonic,...Zack shook his head and licked his lips moisting them. "Mmm, i think i'm just going to have a club sandwich and some fries. What about you?"

Cloud smiled softly. "I think the cheeseburger and fries sounds good."

The SOLDIER just smiled at him. The waitress came over to them, "He..hello" she stammered blushing a bright shade of red. "are..you two...ready to order?" Zack grinned "Yep! I'm gonna have the club sandwhich with fries and an ice water to drink." she shifted her gaze to the boy "and..and you sir?"

"Cheeseburger and fries, please," he said.

"and to drink?"

"coke."

"Alright i'll be back with your drinks." she went and put the order in. quickly got the men their drinks then carried on with her job. Zack sighed "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"When did you... first know... you liked men?" Cloud asked, his cheeks pink.

Zack blinked several times, caught off guard by it. "Probably when I was 13 or 14." he answered truthfully.

"Did... you tell your folks about it?"

"Somewhat. My mom believes it was just a phase i was going through. I had simply asked 'what she would do if i happened to be gay. She never answered me"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm asking things I shouldn't ask."

Zack laughed "It doesn't bother me, in the least. "

"Oh, all right," Cloud whispered, smiling warmly.

Zack looked at him "You don't find women sexually stimulating...when did you find out that you prefer guys?"

"Since I was 12. I just couldn't' get into guys talking about women. Then I saw a guy strip, and I got turned on.

Zack blinked. "wow.." he murmured "have you ever...you know?"

"Ever what?" Cloud asked, moving to sip from his drink.

"Done it?" he whispered

Cloud flushed, shaking his head. "I haven't."

"Ah.." he nodded looking around the pub, his lips curving up into a smile. "Mm, is there anyone..you want to.,..have sex with?"

"T... There is someone..." Cloud replied, his voice low.

"Sephiroth...right?"

"No."

"Ah..I know who it is.. it's Conner" zack teased

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "Oh, hell no."

Laughing zack smiled "i have a feeling of who it is..." he

"Who?" Cloud asked, wondering if he'd get it.

"Me, right?"

Cloud flushed, looking away. He couldn't admit it... but he couldn't deny it either.

"It's not a bad thing. it's not something to be embarassed about either. I'll be honest though. I'm not into casual sex." he smiled gently "i out grew that stage in my life."

Cloud nodded, not saying anything. How could he say he wasn't either? The other man barely knew him. There wasn't much going on between them. They didn't really know one another so he couldn't ask for something more serious.

Zack looked at him. "Ah our food!" he chirped happily quickly changing the topic as the waitress brought their food to them and set it down. Zack happily dug in, wasting no time.

Cloud dug into the fries first, feeling rather foolish.

So many thoughts were running through the elder mans head. Yet he held them in deciding that to completly avoid topics such as physical attraction and needs. Perhaps spending time with the boy would lead to something...all in good time.

Cloud hated the silence, so while he nibbled a fry, he thought about what to say. "When... do you think... we'll be doing training?"

"We'll start tomorrow. The rookies sortie is...in a week right? So i'll be training you, doing the sortie, then...taking a vacation. it's been..a rough couple months for me." he whispered "between Genesis and Angeal." his voice broke slightly on the latter mans name.

Cloud frowned softly, nodding his head. "Yes, I guess so. Even the little bit of time training with you will be good."

"What's the frown for?"

"I just... feel bad that you're... going through so much and now you're having to deal with training me."

Zack smiled gently. " Training you is actually a pleasure. It'll help get my mind off of things and not only will we get to know each other...and hopefully become good friends. but you'll get better at basic and get into SOLDIER like you want. Don't feel bad for me, I'm actually doing something I want. Everyone else...just shoves it on me."

"Well, I'm glad you're actually looking forward to it."

"It's to help you accomplish your dream, of course im looking forward to it. besides, i think there would be more soldier operatives if they had positive training, someone to encourage them." he shrugged "but that's just me."

Cloud smiled. "I like that."

"Really?"

Cloud nodded. "I think the reason a lot of people don't do as well is because we're constanting put down."

Zack smiled "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it."

"I don't think so..."

"eh?"

"I mean that you aren't the only one. I think a lot of people are noticing it."

"probably. but if that's the case, alot of people are noticing that 1st classes are deserting left and right..the only ones left are sephiroth and myself." he shrugged "i don't know." he admitted softly. "everything that has been happening is confusing me. My best friend...asked me to end his suffering today. Genesis prattled on about that stupid loveless play. sephiroth, i swear is lazy. so...it gets a bit overwhelming."

"Things... will get better... they have to..."

Zack smiled "I know...I know things will be fine." he finished his meal

Cloud smiled softly in return. "At worst, I'll always be here... if you need someone to talk to."

Zack pressed a gentle kiss against clouds forehead. his eyes closing as he slowly unwinded

Cloud smiled, clossing his eyes, feeling himself forget about his arousal and drift off to sleep.

zack windled to sleep as well, cuddling with the blond contently.

--

Cloud awoke early morning, stretching, figuring he had time to shower before Zack and him would have to get to work.

Zack slept in, not thinking much of it. Simply rolling over, he groaned in the mess of thick blankets. his hair mussed and sticking up every which way, more so than normal.

Cloud stripped and moved to shower, sighing softly, even as he took care of a pretty hard arousal he had been harboring since last night.

Sephiroth went into his room, going to shower, paying no mind to hearing the showering already going..he just figured zack was showering. and knew his room mate wouldn't mind..a little loving. However he blinked when he stepped in behind cloud. "..." he pulled the curtain back ready to step back out.

Cloud turned dark red, falling back against the wall, his eyes wide. "Oh god... I'm... sorry..." he stammered.

"It's..my fault." he murmured "senseless apologies aren't needed"

"But what I was... doing... is my fault..."

"Perhaps. Carry on then, i'll leave you to masterbate quietly." the silver haired man walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Cloud had lost his erection at being walked in on... and with his eyes closed, he soaked in the water... wondering if he was just doomed to not be intimate at all... not even with himself.

Going into the bedroom, Seph raised an eyebrow at the other 1st class occupying the room. Watching in wonder as he writhed under the blankets.

Cloud finished his shower and dressed in his uniform, coming out and bowing. "Let Zack know I'm in the training room," he murmured, before leaving, missing what was going on and merely feeling rather embarrassed and wanting to leave.

Sephiroth stopped cloud before he could leave. and pointed at zack. "tell him yourself. I don't relay messages."

Cloud looked toward the other man and flushed darkly. "He's... busy..."

"He's humping his bed. At that rate he'll chaffe his dick"

Cloud swallowed. "But... he didn't want to do anything intimate with me like that..."

Zack whimpered and bucked his hips in a frenzy.

Sephiroth shrugged "I don't know what he thinks. He lives in his own world of sunshine..and colorful rainbows. though. i know he's probably dreaming of you. "

Cloud blinked, looking at the other man. "Why... do you... say that?"

"what part of what i said are you questioning?"

"Why do you think he's dreaming of me?"

"If it was me.. he was dreaming of he'd be on his back with his legs spread. now. he's on his stomach, humping the bed."

Cloud flushed, moving over toward Zack.

sephiroth moved to the bathroom, locking the door.

Cloud caressed over Zack's back.

Zack groaned lowly, his back arching under clouds touch. his breath hitching. "ungh"

"Zack," Cloud whispered softly.

Zack whimpered "God..cloud..so good..."

Cloud shifted, till he could kiss him.

zack slid his tongue inside the boys mouth eagerly, not really realizing what was going on. his hips began moving quicker, and moans louder with the inciated kiss.

Cloud whimpered, kissing him back in return, moaning loudly.

zack smiled warmly down at him. "Ah..you like that?"

"I... do."

"mm. what else do you like babe?...would you like me to talk...dirty to you?"

"I would... like anything... you do to me."

Spreading clouds legs and sliding between them, he rubbed himself against the smaller, not caring one bit that he was naked while the blond wasn't. He licked his lips "I bet you get hit on all the time." he purred seductively in the boys ear.

Cloud shook his head. "N... No... not... normally," he breathed out, groaning at the feel of his body.

Sliding his hands up the teens shirt, zack groaned. "Mmm you're sexy." he husked into his ear. "so...sexy, i'll take my time devouring you, savoring every little taste your body can offer me"

Cloud gasped, whimpering softly. "Y... Yes... I want that... please..."

Sliding down, he completely neglected the blonds torso to focus attention on the boys lowerhalf. Undoing his partners pants he grasped ahold of his length licking over the tip slowly.

Cloud fairly screamed, whimpering, even as he rocked upward.

Using the movement to his advantage, zack wrapped his lips around the adolescents member, sucking on it.

Cloud screamed out, arching upward.

Groaning hotly, zack coiled his tongue around the shaft. moaning loudly as he sucked. Slurping sounds coming from the amount of saliva and suction he was using.

Cloud whimpered, arching upward, before he cried out, cumming hard.

Swallowing the cum zack pulled back a little bit to clean up any remaining seed, before looking up at him, licking his lips.

Cloud flushed, looking away. "I... I'm sorry."

"why are you sorry?"

"Because... I came... too soon..."

Zack raised an eyebrow and smirked "There's not a such thing as cumming too soon, especially when you are enjoying yourself."

"There... isn't?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course not."Zack murmured as he moved up, looming over the boy. "besides, you taste really good...like i expected."

Cloud moaned, his blue gaze dark. "I... I'm glad."

"Mm." he brushed the back of his fingers against clouds cheek. "what would you like me to do?" he whispered "tell me...where to touch, lick, suck...kiss...and i'll gladly do it."

--

Zack smiled warmly, finishing cleaning his lovers body. he leaned into the gentle caresses of the boys touch, leaning down a little to accomodate the man.

Cloud worked on cleaning Zack up, greatful for his actions since he wasn't as tall as the other boy.

zack purred softly under his touch "mmm feels good."

"Does it now?" he asked, his voice soft.

"yeah."

"I'm glad."

Zack smiled at him warmly. "we should get going, " he said softly. rinsing off. he finished washing his hair, rinsing off further, before stepping out of the shower

Cloud finished up as well, before climbing out and moving to get dry.

Zack dried off looking at Cloud, smiling gently at him. he went into his room, getting changed into his uniform.

Cloud moved to wrap his towel around his waist, before padding to the room and getting into his own uniform.

The soldier looked up at the grunt, unable to keep from smiling. Sincerity written over his features. he looked away, glancing at himself in the mirror. and shook his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah, no., just thinking i may have to do something with my hair."

"Something? Like what?"

"I want my hair out of my face, so, something that will allow it."

"Mm... spike it?"

"Probably." zack said softly.

going into the bathroom he grabbed the hair gel, spiking it back, one small tendril falling infront of his right eye. "so? does it look better?"

Cloud flushed, even as he nodded, worried about his own naturally spiky hair. "It looks great."

"Thanks." he leaned down looking at t he boy in the eyes "aww your blushing again...why?"

"Because... I am... is that bad?"

Zack shook his head "I think it's cute."

"I'm glad."

"You're glad about alot. come on, we have a long day ahead of us."

**Nibelhiem**

Shortly after arriving in the blonde's hometown Sephiroth gave him permission to visit friends and family. However Cloud kept his shinra helmet on and stood by the right side of the inn on look out duty.

Zack looked at Cloud a little baffled "Why are you wearing your helmet?"

"It's personal."

"...Weirdo."

--

Cloud fidgited nervously as he sat at the table with Zack. He had invited him to dinner at his moms' house. Unfortunately his mother had an errand to run and was unable to eat the meal she slaved over the stove for. She told both boys to get their fill, she'd whip something up later for herself.

Zack smiled warmly. "I'd do anything for you." he said suddenly startling his lover.

Cloud looked at him, his cheeks warm. "W... Why?"

"We've been together every day, or just about everyday for t he past couple months. I know i'm in love..with you."

Cloud flushed darkly, looking down. "Why didn't... you ever tell me?"

"I wanted to be sure, and i was a little scared. leaning down he tilted clouds face up to look at him.

Cloud was red, but he was leaning into the touch. "I... I didn't want to say... anything... because... I thought... you didn't want me to... get too... serious."

Zack smiled gently. "Serious or not it's easy to read you. I knew you felt the same way.' he gently caressed clouds bottom lip with his thumb "i want us to be serious...to be together."

Cloud flushed more, even as he answered by taking the thumb into his mouth and suckling it sweetly.

zack groaned softly his eyes fluttered closed. "cloud." he whispered softly

Cloud moaned around it, knowing his mother would be a couple hours at least... the rest of the night at most, so he didn't mind attempting to seduce him.

zack groaned hotly moving his thumb in and out of clouds mouth, his eyes opening to watch the digit disappear behind those sweet lips. He whimpered when his cock twitched in response. "..cloud.." he purred hotly. "sit on my lap baby."

Cloud smiled, letting his tongue flick over the thumb before letting it go. "Naked or dressed?" he whispered softly.

"naked.." zack whispered

Cloud flushed but moved to strip himself of his clothing, before walking the short distance between Zack and himself and pushing him into the chair, straddling his lap.

Zack groaned hotly pressing his lips against clouds his fingers working along the blonds body.

Cloud moaned, even as he arched against him.

Deepening the kiss, zack rocked his hips panting heavily, his handheld was ringing. ignoring the phone he reached down undoing his pants, and pulling his length from it.

Cloud slipped from his lap, moving to take it into his mouth, bobbing on it.

Zack cried out bucking up into clouds mouth. his fingers tangled in his hair. "ungh..god cloud."

Cloud suckled him, working the length with practiced ease, having learned just what Zack enjoyed.

Whimpering zack pulled on clouds hair gently. his entire body trembling in pleasure. "oh god cloud..." throwing his head back he moaned throatily. bucking his hips. "i want to be in you.."

Cloud let go of him, making certain he was soaking wet, before straddling his hips, settling his ass over his cock.

craning his neck he kissed his young love desperately. "do you want it as much as i do?" he asked the boy.

Cloud answered by slamming himself down onto his lover, taking his cock deeply inside of his body. "G...G...GAA..." he cried out, whimpering in pleasure.

Zack cried out hotly, his brows furrowing in bliss. he moved to lick and suck at clouds neck. his hips bucking eagerly, needily.

Cloud whimpered "you...you know...sephiroth...would probably enjoy watching us..."

Zack stopped his movements and pulled away, completely flaccid. "..."

"I never said it would happen."

Zack blinked "I know it's just...the possibility."

"Oh, I see."

Zack blinked. "What do you mean, you see?"

"I see... its the possibilty that bothers you."

"Doesn't the possibility of Sephiroth wanting to join in bother you?"

"No. I wouldn't allow it in the first place... but what he wants is up to him."

Zack yawned and ruffled clouds hair. "Uh huh." he got up and dressed.

Cloud moved to dress as well, kind of sad they had to return to the inn.

When zack arrived to the inn, he went upstairs undressing and slid under the covers, scooting over, giving the blond enough room to join him.

Cloud grinned at the action and undressed as well, climbing into bed to cuddle to him.

Wrapping his arms around him, zack held him close while smiling, cuddling close. "you're so warm."

Cloud smiled, kissing him softly. "So are you."

Kissing him back, zack pulled him closer. "i'm always warm." he murmured softly. his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Mm... I'm glad," he whipered, even as he went to sleep.

Zack fell asleep, with ease.

--

The following night, Zack had quite a bit on his mind. He was looking at Cloud, watching him recover from the injury he sustained while trying to protect Tifa. Looking out the window, the SOLDIER sighed yet again. Sephiroth wasn't back yet, it was obvious that the words Genesis uttered in the reactor bothered the man. He was getting restless, anxious. He wanted out of this town. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

Cloud moaned, shifting on the bed, wanting to sit up.  
Zack got up and went to him, helping him. "Hey." he said softly "are you feeling a little better?"

"I feel like I got hit by a tank... what happened?"

Zack sighed heavily "I don't know man." he murmured and leaned back sighing. "I feel like, i dont know...anything anymore."

Cloud looked at him, his lips curving into a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Can you make me a promise?

"I might... what is it?"

"Don't go into SOLDIER."

"Why?"

"It's like a den of monsters."zack swallowed

"Your not a monster, Zack."

"I'm the only one apparently. I'm also the only one...left out of the loop the most."

"I'm... sorry Zack," Cloud murmured, moving to hug him."  
Ashle

Zack hugged him back "Don't be"

Cloud rested against him, before slowly looking up. "Lets... leave."

Zack smiled "How? We..can't."

"We can just run off... hide... get away from it all."

Zack caressed his cheek "where would we go?" he asked softly. "i've been saving up, so I have a good amount of gil, but what would we do to make money?" he whispered

"Anything... I just... don't want anything to happen to you," Cloud whispered, his voice full of worry with everything that was happening.

"Then...we'll leave."

Cloud looked up, eyes wide. "Honestly?!"

Zack nodded "We'll have to live in hiding, more so me than you. Especially with me knowing the little bit i do know."

Cloud nodded, clinging to him some more. "Good... I'm all for it."

Zack smiled holding him close "okay..let's get ready to leave..."

"Okay!" Cloud said, even as he moved to get ready.

Zack got up and began gathering his own belongings. until he saw flames outside. He blinked and looked at cloud. "come on! we have to get out of here now!"

Cloud nodded and moved to race out with him, his eyes wide at the sight.

Zack rushed outside gasping at the sight of the whole town on f ire, flames steadily rising and burning. "..come on lets go."

Cloud rushed on beside him, even as he felt like he was going to cry, his old home in flames as well.

ABout to get out of the town, zack frowned and came to a stop when sephiroth intercepted them. "You're not getting away from me." he snapped. "i'll come after you." he turned around setting the only exit on fire as well before disappearing. Zack just picked up cloud chasing after the other SOLDIER. Presuming it was a safe route to take.

Cloud gasped, clinging to his lover, worried. "Are you sure we should go after him? He's gone insane!"

"He just murdered innocent people!" zack exclaimed "you'll let him get away with that? I won't. I'm tired of people just handing him everything!"

Cloud closed his eyes, even as he swallowed, wondering if they'd survive... facing the other man.

Reaching the reactor zack went inside and set clou d down beside Tifa. "here, see if she's okay.."

Cloud reached out a hand, stopping Zack. "Careful..."

"I'm always careful." zack said softly reaching out he ruffled clouds hair. he barged through the door reading Jenova, confronting the other man.

Cloud knelt down before the girl, shaking her. "tifa?"

Tifa stirred "Mm..C..Cloud?"

"Yeah... its me. Are you all right?"

"I...am." she whimpered clinging to the boy. "i hate Shinra.. cloud.. sephiroth...he..he killed my ...father."

"I'm sorry."

"Where's..you mom?" tifa asked softly "were you able to..save her?"

Cloud shook his head, pain in his eyes. "No."

Tifa held the boy closer. "sorry." she whispered "we..can help each other... we can get rid of SOLDIER...and Shin-Ra."

Cloud frowned. "No, Tifa. If we did that, we'd be no better than them."

Tifa started crying, "cloud...it hurts.." she whispered sobbing onto his shoulder.

Zack let out a loud scream as he flew from the door, and ended up falling down the steps, pain contorting his facial expression. "finish...him..off...cloud...please...you can ...do it." he groaned hoarsely, passing out due to the pain. Sephiroth stood at the top of the steps, carrying jenova's head, looking worn out and completely pissed off.

Cloud picked up Zack's sword and headed after Sephiroth. They struggled and soon Cloud found himself run through with Sephirroth's sword. But instead of giving the silver haired man the edge, Cloud grabbed the blade and used it to toss him over the edge of the reactor.

Zack opened his eyes, trying to push himself up. but sunk down. grunting in pain.

Cloud whimpered, before falling to his side, the sword still through him.

Zack whimpered reaching out to touch him "you...you ...did it.." he whispered. passing out yet again.

Cloud sighed, before pain overcame all logic and cause him to pass out

Zack's eyes opened a little bit after awhile. seeing cloud on a stretcher, hojo hovering over the boy. not making any sense out of the situation he simply succumbed to sleep yet again.

**Shinra Manor**

When he did wake up he looked around and busted out of the glass beta tank holding device. Immediantly knocking the researcher out, he went over to cloud, draining the mako and opening the door his arms held out to catch the boy. "..cloud.." he whispered

Cloud was floating. He could hear Zack's voice... but couldn't see him.

Holding the boy, zack pressed his lips against his lovers cheek. "hey, buddy...can you look at me?"

Cloud moaned, but couldn't focus, couldn't answer, couldn't comply.

Zack sighed heavily "Damn it." he whispered picking the boy up he carried him out of the room, but not before checking the room its self. reading documents that both Cloud and himself were failed experiments of hojos. He simply didn't react, cloud...did react negatively. "Possible system failure? toxcosis?" zack murmured "so..he has mako posioning." sighing he grabbed the keys out of the researchers pocker before leaving the room. Blinking he realized he was back in the mansion. He went upstairs and laid cloud down on the bed, not feeling too good himself. "stay here, okay? I'll be right back. I'm going to find you some clothes."

Cloud made a sound... but that was all he could do. The mako was all over him and he couldn't think too well.

Going out of the room, he went into another room, unlocking the dresser, laughing when he found an old 1st class uniform, along with money. He tilted his head "this place is loaded with money, not that i'll complain about that." he went back into the room and gently stripped cloud out of the mako drenched material. "sorry, but i have to get you into something warmer, it may smell...but we can't be picky..i'll buy you something nicer..and cleaner once we get...to whereever it is we're going."

Cloud's head tipped to the side, almost as if he had heard him and agreed.

Carefully putting the uniform on him, zack stood back and smiled "heh...you look as if you were made to wear it."

Cloud's eyes slowly began to see, even as he couldn't move them or any part of himself at all.

Zack blinked and leaned into his view, smiling. "We'll be okay. let's get some sleep...and get far from here."

Cloud muttered softly, even as he kept his eyes closed.

Zack smiled gently and held cloud close as he laid down on the bed with him.

Cloud could feel the warmth of his arms around him, sighing softly.

dozing off for a little bit, zack made sure he held the other man as close as he could. a stray tear running down his cheek at the predictiment that they were in.

Cloud was beginning to be able to think... even as he couldn't move. His body unresponsive. He was making Zack cry... so he had to fight... even harder.

--

several hours later, zack woke up, looking at his lover. "You know...you were really brave. and did a really good job. but you were right we should have just left...never bothered chasing sephiroth.. and we wouldn't be in this situation right now." he laughed a little "let's go to Costa del sol...or somewhere that is more...secluded. heck i found a lot of money so we could live for quite a while without having to lift a finger."

Cloud managed to make his head shift just enough to kind of seem like nodding, even as he knew it would be more time before that's tended to.

Zack carefully got out of the bed and picked cloud up "we have to move though...and fast. we'll probably be on the run..alot. I'll protect you through out it all."

Cloud sighed, but it couldn't be heard. They'd be together. Now... he just needed to rest and get himself back in shape.

Focusing on getting out of the mansion, zack blinked when they got to town. He looked around baffled "What the hell? I saw this town burn! why is it up again? What is going on?"

Cloud managed a 'Mm..." but couldn't tell him that he should ignore it and get out of here... ASAP.

Zack sighed and concentrated on getting out of the town. He surprisingly managed to get away without any interference. Carrying his lover the entire way. Occassionally he'd stop and set cloud down, to take a break.

--

Cloud moaned, after a couple days of traveling, finding he could blink and move slightly. His head pounded.

Zack payed for an inn, and sighed. he had picked up some street clothes also for them to change into. He laid cloud down on the bed. "hey, i'm going to give you a bath and change you into some nice, new, clean clothes..."

"O... k..." Cloud managed to get out, his blue eyes locking on the man before him.

Zack smiled warmly at him. "Look at you, you're a trooper. Are you hungry? or...can you eat?" he looked a little worried "or drink?"

"I... can't... control... my... body below... the neck... but I'm... able to move... my head... and mouth. Slowly."

Zack smiled "Then you would eat if i fed you?"

"... Yes."

"Well, I guess I should feed you before i bathe you, so you dont make a mess. I'm so glad your coming out of this." he whispered "i...i would've found a way to make you better. either way."

"I... heard you... when you... talked to me... I just... couldn't... answer."

Zack's smile widened "I thought you could. You were responding, by making little sounds."

"i don't mind catering to you." the man admitted

Cloud flushed softly. "I'm... glad."

"Cloud..."zack swallowed thickly. "um..is it wrong of me to want to...make love to you?"

Cloud slowly shook his head. "N... No... but I don't know... how my body will react... since i can't control it... from the neck down."

Zack just ruffled his hair. "Well, I want you to be able to feel it. So i'll wait. i'm not exactly in the mood right now anyways." he shrugged "i have a lot on my mind. anyways, wait right here and i'll be right back with some food for us."

Cloud smiled, nodding. Honestly, he couldn't move... so it didn't bother him at all.

Zack got up and moved to the door, peering over his shoulder at the boy a couple times, before walking out of the room. "What should I do?" he asked aloud. softly padding his way to a restaraunt, he bought them some turkey and mashed potatoes covered in a thick homemade gravy.

Cloud bit his lip, looking down. What could he do? He loved him. He just couldn't do anything. And that had to be hard on Zack. He had to try harder... worked harder... to go back to normal.

Coming back with their food, Zack sat down beside the blond, his lovers food resting in his lap, while his own was sitting upon the table. Caressing the youngers cheek, he smiled. "Don't look so sad, everything gets better over time. I don't mind taking care of you." he leaned close giving him a gentle kiss. "don'

"don't worry about anything...alright? let me do the worrying. you just rest and get better."

Cloud nodded, returning the soft kiss, even as he sighed softly, enjoying the contact.

Pulling back Zack just cut a pice of turkey with the fork and placed it up to clouds lips. "let me know when you get full."

Cloud nodded, even as he closed his eyes. Damn it... he hated this. Yet he opened his eyes and mouth, taking the offered piece.

Zack put the fork into clouds mouth letting him eat the food.

Cloud sighed, enjoying the meal.

smiling zack kept feeding him, until the blond was finished.

Cloud sighed, letting his eyes close.

"Good?"

"Yes... thank you."

"your welcome"'

Cloud smiled softly, enjoying the closeness.

Zack couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed feeling like he was doing some good. Perhaps taking care of Cloud was just what he needed.

Cloud smiled back. "Thanks love..."

"You don't have to thank me." he said softly

"I wanted to," he said softly.

"okay, well you're welcome ya know?"

Cloud smiled, watching him gently, nodding.

Zack just smiled warmly at him, continuing to feed the boy his meal slowly.

Once he was full, he told his lover, smiling softly.

closing the container, zack stuck the food in the mini-fridge, then put the fork in the sink planning on washing it later. He sat back down beside his lover, eating his own meal.

Cloud shifted, resting against him as he ate, enjoying the closeness.

"So..where would you like to go?" he asked'

"Where ever we can be together."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No... I just want us to be together."

Zack nodded "I do too. it's a shame it can't be a little bit more relaxing."

"It will be... later."

Zack just looked at him, uncertainty written on his face before his usual happy go lucky smile surfaced. "Haha, true. ..true"

Cloud sighed, cuddling close, even as he leaned against him.

Finishing his meal, zack got up briefly to wash their silverwear, and put his food in the fridge with clouds. After that was done he joined his lover in bed, cuddling close to him. his fingers caressing the blonds body. even though he knew the man couldn't feel his touch, it didn't shake his want of needing to touch the man.

Cloud sighed, grateful for his touch, even if he couldn't feel it. The action spoke volumes.

Zack sighed and held him closely "i love you" he whispered

Cloud smiled softly. "I love you too, Zack."

"I know." zack whispered

"I know... you know... I just... want to say it."

Zack smiled warmly "I like hearing it"

"As... do I."

"mm." he snuggled closer, "do you want that bath?"

"Mm... sounds like a plan."

lifting cloud up zack took him to the shower, undressed him and started running the bathwater while holding the man close.

Cloud watched the older man, even as he felt frustrated... unable to touch... and it made him whimper.

Zack smiled at him "what is it?"

"I hate... not having control..."

"It'll get better."

"I hope so," he murmured softly.

"I know you'll get better." zack gently washed his lovers body, "besides I enjoy taking care of you."

"Thank you," he murmured, cheeks hot.

"You're welcome." looking at the blond, the soldier couldn't help but smile at him. "did i embarass you?"

Cloud shook his head. "It isn't that... its that... I want to enjoy... your touch."

Zack blinked "oh.." looking down, he just sort of chuckled. "I want you to be able to enjoy my touch as well, but I'm going to wait. I know you'll feel it again. Heck, you may even get annoyed by feeling it."

Cloud shook his head swiftly. "No. Never!"

"Mm." pulling away he undressed and stepped in the tub, settling behind cloud. "never?" he whispered in the mans ear

Cloud shivered, feeling his breath on his ear. "Never."

Turning the boy around carefully while supporting him, Zack carefully washed his lovers length. "I like the sounds of that."

Cloud smiled at those words, even as he felt like he could cry, since he couldn't feel what Zack was doing below his neck.

Finishing washing his lover up, Zack just wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "Ahh. you're so cute cloud, i could just hold you like this for hours on end."

Cloud shifted his head, resting it on his shoulders. "I'm glad... because I could be held for hours."

"Which makes it all the more enjoyable on my part. Just you wait, we'll get out of here..find some place where we can kick back soak up some rays and of course be well off finacially. So the worries can simply remain in the past...Things can only get better from here on out, right?"

Cloud nodded, his body pressed against him. "Right."

Smiling, zack ran his fingers through clouds hair humming softly.

"Mm... this is... nice."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

Cloud smiled, resting against him. "Then we're both glad."

"I"m glad and happy." he laughed "i feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest."

"How so?"  
"well, there's no more fighting...or killing petty monsters for a little bit of gil, but most importantly. i won't be gawked and oogled at by fangirls anymore. it was kind of annoying."

"I thought you liked it. Especially with that... Aerith girl," Cloud murmured.

"Aerith.."zack smiled warmly "you'd like her cloud. she's different from everyone else i've ever met. She's afraid of the sky. i don't know..oh! we could always stay with.." he trailed off and sighed "nevermind. she's being watched by the turks."

Cloud noticed the bright look... and then the sad one, realizing his lover really did miss the girl.

"She's basically like my bestfriend. I told her everything." he whispered "i just wonder how she's doing, along with everyone else in the slums.'"

"I'm sure they're all doing fine."

"probably."

Cloud nodded, watching him.

zack shrugged "oh well." he got up and picked his lover up gently. Using his toes to pull the stopper out of the drain, he stepped out of the tub and dried both of them off.

Cloud yawned, moving his head and talking rather... tiring.

putting warm pajamas onto the blond, zack also put flannel pj's on. Softly stepping towards the bed he laid his lover down on it. before joining him, then pulled the comforter over them, to help conversve bodyheat

Cloud cuddled against him.

"love you." zack whispered softly

"Love you too, Zack."

"mm. let's get some sleep...we've got quite a day ahead of us."

"I'm... all... for it..." Cloud murmured, before letting his eyes close, drifting off to sleep.

zack smiled warmly as he watched his lover sleep. The boy looked so peaceful, angelic. Brushing a strand of hair off of his lovers face the man sighed. He hoped cloud would get better, however if that was asking for too much, he'd stick by the teens side. He couldn't bear to lose something so precious. So true.

--

After a weeks time, Cloud was able to turn in his sleep, sighing as he shifted, his body hot and heavy... a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while... and figured he was dreaming. After all, he hadn't been able to move. So why would his cock be aroused when he couldn't move?

Zack grunted "stop poking me with flashlights cloud."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a flash light."

Zack's eyes opened "...do you have a gun in your pocket? it's poking my butt."

"You dressed me... you know what I have."

Zack blinked and pulled the covers back "...wel, well..what were you dreaming about?"

Cloud blinked, before flushing. "W... What does it matter what I was dreaming about?" he asked, not realizing his body was responding to the dream.

Zack smiled "Because, i'd kinda like to know what i was doing to you in your dream. it's obvious it turned you on." he reached down touching the hard member

Cloud gasped, arching into his touch. "You were... pounding me... into the bed," he husked, shivering.

"really? were you looking at me or...were we doing doggy?" he asked as his fingers wrapped around the length, stroking him gently

"W... We were... looking... at one another... because... it'd... been... so... long," Cloud gasped out, whimpering as his breathing picked up.

"It has been awhile."zack said softly.

Cloud reached out, grasping Zack's length. "We can... cheer over the return of my movement later... I need you..." he husked deeply.

Zack groaned hotly. he moved his hips slowly to accomodate his lover. "ungh. cloud just...stroke it or touch me...or something and i can...do what you want."

Cloud slipped into his pants and touched him, stroking him, panting heavily.

zack groaned hotly bucking into clouds touch. he pressed his lips against his lovers kissing him needily. soft pants and whines past his lips as he moved his hips quicker.

Cloud gasped and whimpered, even as he shifted to strip both of them swiftly, needing his touch. Needing to feel him against him. Loving his feel... and wanting that length burried deep inside.

Zack groaned hotly he touched the boy desperately. kissing and sucking on the boys neck while rubbing his length against his lovers. he rolled over on top of him, continuing to roll his hips

Cloud whimpered, groaning in pleasure, even as he couldn't help but tremble, his body hot and needy, almost like a thirsty man in front of an oasis in the middle of the desert. He wanted it.

Zack whimpered with him. prperly prepping the man he thrusted in

Cloud screamed out, pleasure zinging through his body. "A... Aaa!" he cried out in pleasure.

Claiming Cloud's lips with his own, zack kissed him deeply with hope of mufflilng his lovers voice. Certaintly the people rooming next to them wouldn't want to hear their neighbors having sex. Rolling his hips he moaned hotly as his cock slid further into the constricing passageway.

Cloud shivered, trembling, even as he couldn't help but cry out and rock into his thrusts, pleasure washing over him.

Fingers coursed the lithe body beneath him, settling on the boys hips he tightened his grasp upon them, to accomodate his rather demanding thrusts. The blond wanted pounded into the bed, certaintly he could give his lover what he wanted.

Cloud continued with little whimpers, his voice cracking slightly, even as he couldn't help but moan, arching into him more and more.

Zack pressed himself closer to the boy, his abdomen just barely brushing the mans essential organ. "Cloud.." he whispered feverishly.

"Z... Zack... I... I've missed this... so much..."

"Me...me too." he panted

"G... Good," he whispered, his voice soft, hot.

Pressing his lips against the crook of the boys neck, zack groaned and bit at the junction lightly all while working his hips. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. God it had been awhile, he wasn't certain he'd last much longer

Cloud couldn't help but whimper and groan, rocking up into him, feeling pleasure pulling at him, making him hot and needy.

Biting down harder, zack groaned hotly. "mm! mmm!"

Cloud cried out once, cuming hard, feeling his body tense and then relax, trembling as he clung to his lover.

Zack cried out as he came shortly after cloud. groaning he rocked in a few more times.

Cloud trembled, eyes closed. "G... God..."

zack collapsed ontop of him, panting heavily. "ungh...god.''

"So... good..."

"Ye..yeah."

"Been... a while."

"several years..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...four years to be exact."

"Whoa..."

zack just kissed him gently.

He sighed, closing his eyes, kissing him in return.

Zack pulled away and pulled out of him, sighing softly.

"I... love you," he murmured softly.

"I love you as well."

Cloud cuddled to him, enjoying the closeness.

Holding the adolescent close, zack couldn't help but sigh. wondering what they were going to do.The money the accumulated was bound to run out, then what? He was running from the most powerful company in the world, though he didn't dare let Cloud know the dire circumstances. "in the morning,...we have to leave."

"All right."

zack closed his eyes.trying to drift to sleep. Why did the overwhelming sense of dread creep upon him suddenly?

Cloud rested against him, enjoying the closeness.  
--

the next morning, zack got up at the crack of dawn. and showered, then dressed in street clothes, before packing what little belongings he had.

Cloud got up and moved to shower as well, blinking slightly.

Zack's phone began beeping. He looked down at it, reading the message and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came out.

"Ah..nothing. We should just probably get going." zack smiled warmly at him, closing his phone

"A... All right."

"mm, is there something wrong with you?"

"No. I'm just still a little weak, that's all."

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"No."

Zack sighed "okay?" he grabbed their things. and walked out of the room, waiting for the blond.

Cloud followed after him, smiling warmly.

Zack went down to the motorcycle. loading their stuff into it,waiting for the man to climb on.

Cloud made it down to the bike and got into it, getting onto it with him.

Once cloud was on, zack started the bike and sped off.

Cloud clung to his lover, enjoying the ride.

Looking at the route signs, the SOLDIER bit his bottom lip. Where would be secluded and safe for them? Costa Del Sol? or somewhere out in the middle of nowhere? Where to go...what to do? Looking in his side mirrors, Zack frowned. They were being followed.

Cloud caught his look. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on to me tightly." he said as he made a spur of the moment left turn.

Cloud held on rightly, trusting his lover.

Using sharp turns here and there, Zack managed to lose the persuers. He turned the bike off, using the desert terrain to his advantage. Scanning the area, he quietly listened. Making sure he had truly lost them.

Cloud remained silent, trusting his lover.

Hearing a clammour, Zack stiffened. getting off the bike he grabbed ahold of cloud. running in the opposite direction. often hiding behind rocks with him.

Cloud clung to him, his eyes closed.

Once they were far enough from prying ears, Zack settled down sighing heavily. "We can guarentee the motorcycle has been confinscated, along with our clothes,luckily i still have my phone and money."

"We need... a boat."

"A boat? we're in the middle of the desert."

"I mean... we need to get to someplace... near the ocean... "

Zack sighed "Yeah..well, let's wait until they disperse. it'd be stupid to move out now."

"I know."

"Why can't they leave us alone?"

"Because we wanted to leave."

Zack just laughed "We were treated like experiments."

"That's why," Cloud whispered softly. "No one leaves them. Those that try... become monsters."

Zack looked at him. "I just want my freedom." that said he led cloud to another spot that was safe. Once they got far enough away from the infantrymen, he sighed, looking at the blond. "I love you." he commented, leaving his lover behind plenty of rocks, boulders and mountains to keep him hidden

"I love you too..." he whispered.

Zack calmly walked away, heading out into the opening not looking over his shoulder once to his lover.

Cloud bit his lip, keeping himself from calling out to his lover, watching him head off, knowing he'd be more of a bother than a help to him with how he was right now.

Gunshots conspired shortly after Zack managed to get into the clearing. He fought off a good deal of the grunts, however thousands compared to one wasn't very good odds. Weakened and feeling his vision doubling, his knees buckled underneath him. He couldn't do anything but scream when he was approached by a couple infantrymen. their shotguns were raised and aimed at his head and heart. once they pulled the trigger he let out a blood curdling yell.

Cloud closed his eyes tightly, tears spilling at the sound. Da... damn it... no... he couldn't... have lost him! He couldn't. Slowly, he started crawling out from his hiding place, to either find Zack or die with him.

Zack coughed looking up at the sky, "c...cloud."he whispered. Hearing rustling he mustered up enough strength to look at his lover. Grasping ahold of him he held him close. "Live..." swallowing he grunted "for the both of us...you...you..will..become...proof...of my existance." he dragged the buster sword "here...this is yours...I give..you..my pride..my honor...my everything."

Taking the sword, Cloud's bottom lips trembled as his lover's body went slack. No...no..no...no..NO! He couldn't lose him! Not now..not..after everything they endured together. Tears rolled down the boys face as he looked up towards the heavens and let out a blood curdling agonizing scream.

**_Owari._**

authors notes: Please review!!


End file.
